The present invention relates to a device for cooling an electronics unit, and a corresponding method of cooling.
Devices for cooling electronics units are known from the related art. They involve both active and passive cooling techniques. Cooling using an air flow that has a temperature lower than that of the element to be cooled has proven particularly effective and economical. For many applications, it is sufficient to ventilate the element to be cooled, in particular an electronics unit, with ambient air supplied using a ventilator. This technique is also used frequently in hand-held power tools, such as an impact drill or a rotary hammer. With this technique, ambient air is drawn in (intake air flow) separately using a driven fan wheel and blown directly onto the element to be cooled. Although this technique has proven effective, it cannot be easily implemented in all hand-held power tools. Depending on the design of the hand-held power tool, undesired efforts are required in the design process to realize this cooling, or the cooling that is ideally desired/required cannot be realized with a given design.